Accellular
: The Boukengers transformation device is a cell phone-like item that is held in a special Accellular Holder worn on the upper left arm and doubles as a blacklight and scanning device, which can be used for things such as identifying how hazardous an Precious object is. Number keys 0-9 correspond to a certain GoGo Vehicle. Both the Henshin Command and any Go Go Vehicle-related commands are executed by hitting the appropriate button, then striking the (small wheel-like part of the Accellular) against an object, usually either by spinning it with one's hand or striking it against the user's left arm. However, there have been various situations where another object or person was used to activate the GoGo Turbine. In Task 1, Masumi Inou briefly returned his to Satoru Akashi, who in turn threatened to drop him into orange-hot magma for it. In Task 2, Natsuki Mamiya returns her Accellular briefly after doubting her abilities to be a Boukenger. As demonstrated in Task 4 (Masumi placed a pair of round-lens glasses on a sleeping Satoru for the demonstration), they are also camera-phones. Apparently, they do not run low on batteries and need no recharging. They can malfunction, as seen in Task 28 (Masumi's Accellular had a voice modulator problem), but under normal circumstances, cannot be broken, except for situations under which the suits receive extreme damage, in which case they can be repaired. At the climax of the Legend War, the Accellulars were made redundant when the Boukengers sacrificed their powers with the rest of the first 34 Super Sentai to destroy the invasion force of the Space Empire Zangyack. Resurfacing as Ranger Keys, the Boukenger powers would be used by the Gokaigers to assume their forms via the Gokai Change. Ultimately, the Gokaigers returned their borrowed powers to their rightful owners after overthrowing Zangyack. Buttons *1: GoGo Dump (start here for Trailer Formation, Bouken Formation "1", Super Formation, and Ultimate Formation) *2: GoGo Formula *3: GoGo Gyro (stop here for Trailer Formation) *4: GoGo Dozer *5: GoGo Marine (Diver) (stop here for Bouken Formation "1") *6: GoGo Drill (start here for Bouken Formation 2 and Super Formation) *7: GoGo Shovel *8: GoGo Mixer *9: GoGo Crane (stop here for Super Formation) *0: GoGo Jet (stop here from 1 for Ultimate Formation or from 6 for Bouken Formation 2) *GO!: Launches chosen GoGo Vehicle(s) ( ) *Robot: Combines chosen GoGo Vehicles into a certain formation ( ) *Sun: Activates AccelSuits and transforms each hero into their Boukenger form. The transformation call is "Boukenger... START UP!" (although just saying "START UP!" will suffice). The Boukengers have been known to shout "Ready!" before performing the chant. *Transmission: Call *Light: Blacklight *GoGo Turbine: Enter *Camera: Button at the back. Masumi used this to play a prank on Satoru while he was asleep (and having a nightmare about his deceased friends, Masaki and Kyouko). Combinations *GO! + 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, or 0 = Launches a GoGo Vehicle. (Hasshin Shift on! ~Insert Vehicle name~ ! Go! GO!) *GO! + 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 = Launches GoGo Vehicles 1-5. (Hasshin Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine! Go! GO!) *GO! + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 = Launches GoGo Vehicles 6-9. (Hasshin Shift on! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Go! GO!) *GO! + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 + 0 = Launches GoGo Vehicles 6-10. (Hasshin Shift on! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Jet! Go! GO!) *GO! + 1 + 2 + 3 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 = Launches GoGo Vehicles 1-9. (Hasshin Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Go! GO!) *GO! + 1 + 2 + 3 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 + 0 = Launches GoGo Vehicles 1-10. (Hasshin Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Jet! Go! GO!) *Robot + 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 5 = Initiates DaiBouken formation. (Gattai Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine! Bouken Formation!) *Robot + 6, 7, 8, 9, 6 + 8, or 6 + 9 = Initiates DaiBouken's various Armaments (Gattai Shift on! ~Insert Vehicle(s) name~! ~Insert Vehicle(s) name~ Power On!) *Robot + 1 + 2 + 3 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 = Initiates Super DaiBouken formation. (Gattai Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Super Formation!) *Robot + 1 + 2 + 3 + 5 + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 + 0 = Initiates Ultimate DaiBouken formation. (Gattai Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Dozer! Marine! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Jet! Ultimate Formation!) *Robot + 6 + 7 + 8 + 9 + 0 = Initiates DaiTanken formation. (Gattai Shift on! Drill! Shovel! Mixer! Crane! Jet! Bouken Formation 2!) *Robot + 1 + 2 + 3 = Initiates GoGo Trailer formation. Never used in the show. (Gattai Shift on! Dump! Formula! Gyro! Trailer Formation!) Transformation Sequence SuperSentaitransformations415.jpg|A Boukenger presents the Accelular... SuperSentaitransformations417.jpg|...and runs it down the left sleeve of his or her jacket (or other surfaces) SuperSentaitransformations418.jpg|The suit starts to form. SuperSentaitransformations419.jpg|The helmet is outlined around the head. SuperSentaitransformations420.jpg| SuperSentaitransformations421.jpg|Transformation complete. Appearances See also Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Changers Category:Arsenal (Boukenger) Category:Phone-type Changers